El Eternauta Tercera Parte
by blazko22
Summary: Tercera Parte no- oficial del gran comic argentino llamado El Eternauta, hecha para dar una culminación mucho más fiel a la saga del Eternauta, que pone a Juan salvo en el continuum de la dictadura del 76 y enfrentándose a una nueva nevada mortal.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Estaba destrozado, jamás volvería a ver a Elena y a Martita, ya que ellas murieron en el promontorio, por mi egoísta deseo de salvar las cuevas. Pero no fue tan egoísta, ya que si no las hubiera salvado la gente de ahí no podría volver a reconstruir la perdida civilización tras esa maldita invasión que ocurrió en 1963. A lo que voy es que, tras despedirme de Germán Oesterheld, mi amigo, aparecí de nuevo en el Continuum 4 donde había quedado mi amigo Elías, uno de los manos que logró librarse de la glándula del terror y luchaba contra el régimen de los Ellos. Me acerqué a la puerta y la golpee para que el me abriera.

¡Pum, Pum!

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Elías, Juan.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

-Y bien, ¿Abrís o no?

-Esperá un segundo.

Elías me abrió la compuerta y entré corriendo, por temor a que hubiera algún bicho tratando de matarnos. Él cerró la puerta rápido y entonces le dije:

-¡Elías!

-¡Juan, que bueno verte! ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo le dije:

-Mal, mi mujer y mi hija, Elena y Martita fueron asesinadas en el promontorio.

-Lo lamento Juan, pero aún podés ver a tu mujer y a tu hija otra vez.

Le grité con enojo:

-¡Yo no quiero estar con sus dobles, las quiero a ellas de verdad!

-Pero no son sus dobles, Juan…. Calmáte un poco. Dijo Elías mientras me ponía la mano sobre el hombro.

-¿Qué decís?

-Mirá, Juan, ellas no murieron en verdad, justo cuando asaltaban el promontorio, yo las saqué de ahí, y puse duplicados de sus cuerpos, para que pensaran los ellos que estaban muertas así, no irían a buscarlas.

-¿Y adonde las llevaste?

-Yo las llevé al continuum 9. Podemos ir ahí en cualquier momento, pero tengo que recargar la pila.

-¿Continuum 9? Jamás viajé ahí.

-Sí, pero Juan, antes de ir quiero que sepas una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? Pregunté intrigado.

-Sucede que la presidenta Isabel Martínez de Perón fue capturada por los militares Jorge Rafael Videla, Eduardo Massera y Orlando Agosti y ellos iniciaron una dictadura feroz que matará a miles de mujeres y niños.

-¿Y? ¿Te parece lugar para mandar a mi hija y a mi mujer, pedazo de loquito?

-Primero, no me hables en ese tono.

-Lo siento.

-Bien. Segundo, no tenía otro lugar donde mandarlas, fue algo que tuve que hacer enseguida, ya que en ese continuum no existen los ellos.

-Sí, pero los ellos invaden contínuums.

-Ya sé, Juan, ya sé. El tema es que vas a tener que tener cuidado, ya en esta realidad, hubo un Juan, un Juan que nunca conoció ni a Elena ni a Martita y fue asesinado por los lacayos de López Rega.

-¿López Rega?

-Sí, el líder de la Alianza Anticomunista Argentina. Una organización que mataba a la gente que consideraba comunista, ya sean autores o cosas así.

-Que mal, pero no quiero saber de eso, ¡Quiero ver a Elena y a Martita cuanto antes!

-Bueno, si tanto lo deseás…. Esperáte que pongo la pila en la máquina del tiempo.

Elías puso la pila con cuidado en la máquina del tiempo, yo estaba temblando de miedo por primera vez en mi vida. También lo hacía de emoción, ya que vería a mi mujer y a mi hija de nuevo, pero tendría que ser precavido, ya que me enfrentaría a un régimen tiránico como el nazismo, pero esta vez en nuestro país.

-Está listo, entrá en la máquina.

Entré en la máquina, ahora comenzaría una misión de la que no habría vuelta atrás.

-Juan, tené cuidado. Dijo Elías mientras yo me transportaba a ese extraño y peligroso continuum.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: El regreso.

Aparecí en una tarde lluviosa del 76, y entonces veo tanques enfrente de la casa rosada, y digo:

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

Intrigado por lo que pasaba, caminé un poco para que no me vieran y usé unos binoculares que me había dado Elías hace mucho tiempo y vi algo que me llenó de horror:

¡Eran Videla, Massera y Agosti entrando a la casa rosada!

Desde lejos, sentí que alguien más me observaba.

-¡Vaya, Juan, sos vos! Qué extraño que estés vivo.

Pronto tuve una visión de mi amigo Germán siendo asesinado por la dictadura.

-¡Déjenos en paz!

-¡Germán corré!

-¡Que alguien nos ayude!

-¡Mis hijas, nooooooo!

No podía creer lo que había visto, tras eso grité:

-¡Nooooooooooooooooo!

Entonces miré hacia otro lado y vi militares tratando de atraparme. Yo corrí como loco, para tratar de escapar, eran más rápidos que mis pies, no sabía qué hacer. Pronto quedé acorralado en un callejón sin salida.

Los militares me apuntaban con sus armas. Era el fin, Elena, Martita…..

-¡Es hora de morir, maldito subversivo!

-¿Y qué corno es eso?

-¿Para qué decírtelo, si ahora vas a morir?

-¡Preparáte a morir!

Cerré los ojos y pensé en Elena y Martita una vez más.

¡Bang, bang, bang!

-¡Juan! ¿Estás bien? Ya podés abrir los ojos.

Abrí los ojos y miré a lo que tenía enfrente:

-¡Fava! ¡Sos vos!

-¡Gracias a dios que te encuentro acá Juan, no sé como seguís vivo, si te mataron López Rega y sus secuaces!

-Pero yo no soy el Juan que conocés, soy de otro continuum. Tengo que buscar a mi mujer y a mi hija, Elena y Martita.

-¿Qué decís, Juan? Vos no tenés ninguna familia que se llame así. Si te referís a la profesora particular de matemática y su nena que se mudaron al lado de mi casa, bueno, no sé si es tu familia, nunca escuché hablar de ellas.

-Bueno, después te cuento, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí, alguien de seguro nos va a venir a matar.

-De acuerdo, vamos a mi auto.

Fuimos corriendo hacia el auto que estaba cerca, y entonces me metí en el asiento de adelante. Tras eso Fava lo arranca y salimos ahí a toda prisa, y me pregunta quien soy realmente:

-¿Quién sos, Juan?

Entonces le conté todo a Fava, lo de la invasión, lo de nuestros amigos y lo del pueblo de las cuevas. El se quedó estupefacto al escucharme.

-Mirá Juan, eso no ocurrió, no aquí.

-Sí, vos lo dijiste, no aquí. Por eso te digo que necesito ver a mi mujer y a mi hija.

-Pero vos no tenés ninguna hija ni mujer aquí, ¿Estás seguro de que esa profesora particular y esa nena son tu familia?

-Sí, pero ellas y yo, somos de otro continuum. Ya te lo había dicho antes.

Favalli me contestó con desconcierto. –Bueno, Juan, yo sé que tal vez no seas un mentiroso, pero tal vez el tiempo fluya de otra forma para los seres humanos. Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

-Lo sé bien, Fava, lo sé.

-¿Qué pasó con Lucas y Polsky? O sea, los de esta dimensión….

-Murieron en un accidente de tránsito hace siete años.

-Que mal.

Tiempo después, casa de Elena y Martita, en Vicente López.

-Tocá el timbre Favalli.

Está bien.

-Riiing.

Cuando tocaron el timbre, vino a abrirnos la puerta una chica de no más de 16 años.

-¿Quiénes son? Preguntó Ella.

-Soy Juan Salvo, El Eter….

Favalli me tapó la boca.

-Ejem, digo, es Juan Salvo, el Marido de Elena y Martita, viene a verlas.

-Ah, sí esperen un segundo.

-¡Elena, Martita, vengan acá, las busca un tal Juan Salvo!

-Deciles que ya vamos para abajo. Dijo una voz de una mujer tan familiar.

-Vamos, pasen….

La chica nos hizo entrar y tras eso nos dijo:

-¿Quieren un café?

-De acuerdo.

Sentados en la mesa esperamos a Elena y a Martita. El tema es cómo reaccionarían al vernos.

Vi a la chica haciendo ejercicios y le dije:

-¿Qué hacés?

-Nada, simplemente tarea de matemática, Elena me está ayudando, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Juan Salvo.

-Esperá un segundo, ¿No es el Juan Salvo que murió asesinado en el 74 por López Rega en persona?

Favalli le contesta a la chica por mí:

-Bueno, no sé si en persona, ya que yo entendí que sus solados lo mataron.

-A ver, según lo que me contó mi papá, el fue torturado y golpeado por los tipos de la triple A, luego López Rega le pegó un tiro en la cabeza y le puso el arma en la mano, borrando sus huellas obviamente para hacer pensar que fue un suicidio. También hay una historieta en honor a Juan, cuando lo ayudó a Héctor a hacer su propia editorial.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-¡El Eternauta!

Yo me quedé helado, con semejante respuesta.

-Así me llamó un filósofo del siglo XXII.

-Elena siempre te menciona, ella ignora que hay un Juan asesinado por la dictadura, sigue creyendo que estás vivo, y lo estás, pero…

-Sí, es difícil de creer, pero…. Digamos que soy de otro continuum.

-¿Continuum?

-Sí, son dimensiones, universos paralelos. Yo viaje a uno en el que los nazis ganaron la segunda guerra mundial. A otro en los que la gente vivía en una ciudad submarina. Y hasta otro donde Richard Nixon seguía siendo el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Y a un millar más viajé, antes de regresar a mi casa. A propósito, ¿Quién es ese tal Hector?

-Hector Germán Oesterheld.

-Ya veo el porqué Germán no me dijo nunca su primer nombre.

-Ya llegamos disculpen la tardanza. Dijeron Elena Y Martita, a quienes vi bajar desde arriba de la casa.

-¡Juan, sos vos!

-¡Papito! ¡Papito!

Me levanté de las sillas y entonces las abracé. Ellas se pusieron a llorar.

-¡Bueno, tranquilas, ya ven que unos cuantos zarpos no pudieron hacer gran cosa!

-¡Creímos que nunca te volveríamos a ver! Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-No lloren, tranquilas, ya pasó todo.

La chica de 16 años y Favalli miraban la escena estupefactos, pero es él quien nos devuelve a la realidad.

-Claro, van a jugar a la estatua de amor familiar. Mientras la sangrienta dictadura que ocupó el poder en el país, está matando mujeres y niños, vamos a detenernos en un monumento al sentimiento.

-Fava, no seas tan cruel. Dijo la chica. Dejalos que celebren su reencuentro.

-Está bien. Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.

Tiempo después nos calmamos todos y nos sentamos y le pregunté a la chica: -¿Cómo te llamás?

-Claudia, Claudia Falcone.

-Ay, mi cabeza. En ese momento sentí un dolor de cabeza demasiado intenso.

Todos en ese momento me preguntaron que me pasaba desde Favalli, Hasta Claudia y mi esposa y mi hija.

¡Juan, reaccioná!

-¿Qué te pasa Juan?

-¡Papá, papá!

-¿Estás bien, Juan?

En la visión observé cómo caía de nuevo la nevada en mayo del 76. Videla entregaba al país a los ellos para salvarse y aceptó ser su títere, y encima una nueva trampa de la zona de seguridad, donde todos moriríamos, incluso Germán estaría con nosotros y sufriría el mismo destino.

-¡Noooooooooo! Grité de horror.

-Creo que a Juan le falta algún jugador. Dijo sarcásticamente Claudia.

-¡No le falta ninguno, de seguro! Dijo Favalli.

-Vi algo aterrador.

-¿Qué viste, Juan? No nos hagas preocupar. Dijo Elena.

-La nevada mortal volverá, Videla entregará al país para "salvarnos", volveremos a ver a Germán, pero él morirá con nosotros en otra trampa de la zona de seguridad.

-¿O sea que los hechos de la historieta el Eternauta van a pasar realmente acá? ¡No tenemos trajes aislantes para protegernos! Preguntó Claudia desconcertada.

-Sí, pero primero tenemos que vencer a la dictadura.

-¡Pero Juan, sólo contra la dictadura no vas a poder! ¡Uno contra los demás es un mártir!

-¡Por eso vamos a organizar una resistencia!

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos? Si los militares prohibieron los sindicatos, las asociaciones estudiantiles, y hasta dan caza a las guerrillas. También no sabemos si esta resistencia va a durar mucho para cuando caiga la nevada.

-Mirá, Claudia….. Primero tenemos que derrocar a Videla y a sus secuaces, luego nos ocupamos de la invasión de los Ellos. Primero debemos resolver los problemas internos, antes de resolver los externos, es así de simple.

-¿Qué pensás hacer, Juan?

-Pienso unir a todas las guerrillas, a los centros de estudiantes y a los partidos políticos opositores para vencer a este tiránico régimen.

-¿Y cuando empezamos?

-Esto es lo que haremos, vení Claudia, que te voy a contar el plan….

Le conté a Claudia el plan, el plan era contactar por radio a la resistencia para juntarnos en las alcantarillas. Primero ella tendría que llamar a sus compañeros de Montoneros, y al Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo. Y desde ahí organizaríamos la resistencia.

-Tengo una radio que puede contactar a Pablo y a Clara, vengan.


End file.
